Teacher and Student
by BLS91090
Summary: Another fanfic with my character Tim Skylar and also featuring Itoko Osakabe from School Rumble. Warning: Graphic with lemon!


It has been about one year since a man named Tim Skylar, a junior in college, started to date the most beautiful teacher at his college, Itoko Osakabe. The two of them were quite a sight for sore eyes, especially due to the previous fact stated about Itoko.

Plenty of students and teachers alike at the college wondered how Tim was able to get with a woman like Itoko. Whenever someone would come up to him and ask that question, he would simply say to them "It's just how I roll."

Tonight was a very special night for Tim and Itoko, because the day marked their one year anniversary. Itoko had everything planned out in her head and she didn't let her boyfriend know about it just yet.

The time was now 7:30 pm, and Itoko had just finished setting the dinner table at her house. She was now waiting for Tim to come home from his day of hard work. And soon enough, he came home and was shocked to see how Itoko was dressed and how great the dinner table looked.

"Wow hun, you really went all out tonight didn't you?" Tim asked his girlfriend as he walked up to her and embraced her as they kissed on the lips.

Itoko giggled and said to Tim against his lips as they kissed, "I sure did sweetheart." After they kissed for a while, Itoko rubbed her nose against his and she kissed his nose. Both of them then sat down at the dinner and they began to eat the deliclious food Itoko cooked.

"Mmm, this is fantastic Itoko," Tim said as he continued to eat. Itoko smiled warmly at his comment.

After they had finished the food, Itoko had one more "session" planned for the two of them. She took Tim's hand and took him upstairs to their bedroom. Tim noticed as he walked in the room that Itoko had lit a few candles.

"I see what's going on here now," Tim said as he looked at Itoko and smiled. She smirked in a sexy way back to him. "Mmm, good boy. We are going to have a wonderful night," Itoko said as she lightly pushed Tim backwards onto the bed and she then climbed ontop of him.

"I want you to fuck me harder than you ever have before Timmy," Itoko said to Tim, giving him her infamous horny eyes. And of course, Tim nodded at her request and they kissed passionately on the lips.

Itoko then slid her tongue into Tim's mouth to make the kiss more passionate. Tim moaned lightly in response and they started to tongue kiss deeply, with Itoko sometimes sucking on his tongue. Itoko then shoved her hand down Tim's pants and started to jack him off as hard as she could. Tim moaned louder then before and closed his eyes as they kissed deeply more.

Itoko continued to jack off Tim until his dick started to leak juices. She then unbuckled his belt and removed his pants, then she slipped off his boxers. Tim looked at Itoko as she removed his clothes and he placed his right hand in her hair, caressing her hair.

After she removed Tim's shirt, Itoko started to kiss his neck and she put her hand on his balls and massaged them. Tim shivered at Itoko's touch and he moaned softly. Itoko then kissed down Tim's chest, all the way to his belly. She started to kiss Tim's belly and then she glanced down at his large, hard dick.

Her tongue teased Tim's sensitive erection as she slowly slid all of his dick in her mouth. Tim moaned loudly and he put both of his hands ontop of her head as she sucked his dick. Itoko sucked on Tim's dick more and more, sometimes licking his tip and also massaging his balls at once. Itoko licked the tip more and sucked lightly on the head while rubbing his thighs.

"O-ooohh good Itoko yes..." Tim moaned out as she pleasured him more. Itoko took Tim's dick out of her mouth and said to him, "You like that baby?"

Tim nodded and blushed lightly. Itoko looked up at Tim as she slid his dick back inside her mouth and sucked his dick harder and faster. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft and teased him by moving her tongue in circles around the tip.

"Oooh m-my god," Tim moaned as Itoko continued to suck his large dick. Itoko smirked at his moans and pulled his dick out of her mouth again.

"It's time for me to do some sexy stuff," Tim said to Itoko as he flipped them over so he was ontop of her. Itoko smiled in a sexy way as she looked up at Tim's face.

Tim began to remove Itoko's clothes until she was naked as well. He then kissed her neck while he placed his hands on both of her breasts and squeezed them. Itoko moaned at his touch and gasped for air. Tim then moved down and looked at her breasts, and he massaged them while he sucked on her nipples. He continued to suck, lick and tease her breasts.

Tim continued to lick and suck on her tits while massaging them. Itoko moaned and put her hands on Tim's shoulders. "You're an amazing lover Tim," she whispered to him, and Itoko ran her fingers through Tim's hair.

"Mmmm Tim," Itoko moaned as she felt him touching her whole body now. Tim kissed Itoko's lips and she kissed back deeply, then he pulled away and kissed down her neck, then kissed her lips deeply again. Itoko began to slide her tongue inside Tim's mouth while he squeezed and rubbed her ass. After they kissed some more, Itoko pulled away from Tim.

"Are you ready?" Itoko asked him in a sexy and gentle voice. "Fuck yeah I am," Tim said to her, smirking lightly. Itoko then positioned herself on top of Tim, and she slowly slid his dick inside her. Tim moaned as he felt his large dick enter Itoko's wet, tighty and hot pussy. Itoko moaned louder than Tim, and said whispered "So big..."

Itoko began to bounce on Tim's dick, slow at first, but soon she started to go harder and faster. Tim put his hands on Itoko's hips as she rode his large cock. She soon felt Tim's dick getting bigger inside her.

"Ahh...mmm...Tim..It's so good..." Itoko moaned out, and Tim nodded at her response because he couldn't speak due to the extreme pleasure he was in right now.

Itoko began to ride his cock hard and faster, moaning loudly in the process. Tim moaned loud with her as he put his hands on her tits and rubbed them. He held onto her tits and squeezed them to give her more pleasure.

"Mmmm yes thats it Itoko yes," Tim moaned out. Itoko moved her hips in tiny circles as she bounced on Tim's cock faster, and his dick was going deeper inside Itoko's pussy. After doing this for some time, Itoko couldn't hold in her orgasm any longer.

"Oh g-good... I' m cumming Tim..!"

Itoko yelled out loudly as she started to cum on Tim's big juicy dick. Tim blushed lightly as he watched her scream and orgasm in great esctasy. When she finished cumming, Itoko breathed heavily and laid down next to Tim.

"Oh wow...but hey, you didn't cum sweetheart," Itoko said as he kissed Tim's neck some. Tim turned his head to look at Itoko and he said to her, "You're right. I think we can fix that," he said to Itoko.

Tim got ontop of Itoko and she started to jack him off for a little bit. After Tim's dick started to leak some juices, he slipped his dick inbetween Itoko's soft, beautiful large breasts. He moaned lightly and he started to move his dick back and forth, while he had both of his hands on the side of her tits to hold them in place while he gave her the tit-fuck. Itoko blushed and smirked in a sexy way at Tim.

"Mmmm baby, you like that? Huh you like it Timmy?" Itoko asked him and giggled as he continued to thrust his dick inbetween her tits. He continued to do this for a while, until he finally felt his orgasm rising and he came all over Itoko's face.

"Good boy," Itoko said as Tim relaxed with his dick still inbetween her tits. "Mmm yeah, but I think I want to cum inside you Itoko," Tim said to her and he kissed her lips deeply, and she kissed him back. She giggled against his lips as they kissed and then Tim pulled away, stroking his dick to make it hard again.

Once his dick was hard and big, he inserted it inside Itoko's pussy and he started to thrust his dick hard and faster inside her. "Ahhh! Tim!" Itoko moaned out as she was fucked by Tim.

"Mmmmm yeah baby, take that big dick!" Tim yelled out as he fucked her harder and make things even better, he pulled out his dick and put it inside Itoko's ass and he kept fucking one hole and then switched to the other, and he continued this on, until he came inside her pussy.

"Oh God mmmm!" Itoko screamed as she felt Tim's cum rush inside her and both of them were breathing heavily. Itoko wrapped her arms around Tim's neck and pulled him down so their faces met, and they kissed passionately, and Itoko ran her fingers through Tim's hair. They then held each other as they both went into a deep beauty sleep.

Tomorrow is another day, as they say...


End file.
